


Drink My Blood

by sunnybunnysuga (lonewolfsong)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assassins & Hitmen, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sexual Frustration, Vampires, Wet Dream, assassin!Jackson, kinda graphic on the vampire bite tho so heads up, there is a murder but its not very graphic, vampire!Bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfsong/pseuds/sunnybunnysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a murderer. Bambam is a vampire. Their relationship is simple. Bambam hunts their target, Jackson kills their target, and Bambam gets their blood while Jackson gets the check. But what if both of them want something more out of their mutually beneficial relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink My Blood

“You know, I could kill you in at least eight different ways with that pen if you don’t stop clicking it.”

“You wouldn’t since I’m the one who actually finds your targets and if you can’t make money then you can’t buy those stupid hats of yours.” 

“They’re not stupid, they’re swaggy.”

“Oh my god.”

Jackson and Bambam sat in the living room of their small apartment. Jackson was trying to watch a soccer game while Bambam was doing some paper work. Whenever he paused to think about something on the page, he’d started needlessly clicking it and it had been slowly driving Jackson crazy for the better part of an hour.

“Why can’t you do it in your coffin?” Jackson adjusted his snapback, mentally reassuring it that it really was swaggy and Bambam was just jealous. “Isn’t that a vampire thing?”

Bambam gave him an exasperated looked. “You’ve seen my room. You know there aren’t any coffins in it.”

“You could have it under your bed. You’re skinny, you could fit. Just lift up the mattress and lay down in your death box.” He mimed doing just that, complete with crossing his arms over his chest so they formed an x.

“That’s just a myth, Jackson. We don’t actually sleep in coffins.”Jackson started to ask a question but Bambam cut him off. “And if I bite you, you won’t turn into a vampire.”

“Then why do-”

A clattering sound interrupted him and the two turned toward the door. A piece of paper had been slipped through the mail slot and fluttered to the carpet. Bambam picked it up and tore off a strip of fabric that had been attached to it. He held it up to his nose and inhaled deeply with his eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. Jackson took the paper from him and looked at the small scrawled note across it.

Kim Min Jun  
missed payment  
$50,000

“We got another one who missed their payment.” Jackson told Bambam. “Why do all these rich boys think they can get ask for the gangs help and not pay up. It’s not like they need the money.”

“I guess that’s how they stay rich. They never spend any of it unless it means getting more back.” Bambam shook his head in disgust before holding up the fabric to Jackson. “I caught a scent. He’s at least 30 years old, probably still messing around with girls cause there’s two different perfumes on here that aren’t his cologne.”

Jackson waits for him to go on but Bambam just brings it back to his nose and sniffs it again.

“Is that it?” The older one asked. “You normally have a whole monologue about them after you smell it the first time.”

Bambam looks up a little sheepishly and his cheeks tinged pink. “Oh, um, sorry. It’s just, his cologne smells really nice. It’s not like that cheap stuff you bought when you had to go to that ritzy party awhile back. This actually smells appealing.”

Jackson looked shocked and offended. “It wasn’t cheap; It’s axe.”

“Cheap.” Bambam gave him a slightly incredulous look. “The good stuff is one hundred, two hundred dollars. Not the kind of the kind of thing that middle school boys pick up to hid the stench of bad BO.”

“What? Why would I spend that much money on man perfume?”

“It has a certain appeal that doesn’t match your ‘swaggy’ style, Jackson.”

They both looked at each other. Bambam was smugly smiling and Jackson was hesitant to change the subject since that would mean he had lost this banter.

He sighed and finally admitted defeat. “Alright, Bambam. What do we need to do to find this man.”

“Track him down. It shouldn’t be too hard. Not many guys wear this.” Bambam took his coat from the coat rack and turned toward him with a smug look on his face. “I won’t be gone long. See you in a minute. Can you look up his personal information for me?”

“Way ahead of you.” Jackson had already gone to the coffee table and dug his laptop out from underneath a large pile of random junk.

Bambam threw up a peace sign as he walked out the front door and locked it behind him. Jackson watched him go with an irritated expression.

“I could rock that cologne if I wanted to.” He burrowed himself into the worn couch cushions and pouted childishly.

***

One week later, the two were ready to get down to business and do their dirty work. Jackson had done a bit of digging and had found that this guy was married but his wife spent her week nights at her sisters house since her husband didn’t get home until very late. That meant that they could have a very good chance of getting him alone. Their maid always left the building by eight and he normally came home around nine. They had that hour long time slot to slip into his apartment unnoticed. That was was the trickiest part. They could not be seen. If they did, it would be over them and they could pretty much say good bye to life outside of prison.

“Ready?” Bambam murmured. The duo was standing outside the skyscraper where their target lived. They were both dressed in long coats they had bought at a second hand store earlier. It was upscale enough that they looked like they belonged in this part of town but nondescript enough that they blended into the crowd. 

“Ready,” Jackson slipped his hand into his pocket and touched his gun. The cool metal calmed him down and reminded him of the point of their mission. If all went according to plan, a life would end that night.

That was the path he had chosen. 

Bambam and Jackson walked into the lobby with confidence and direction in their steps. Rule number one of illegal operations. Act like you’re suppose to be there. No one will question you. Hopefully, no one will remember you either. When they got to the elevator, Bambam pushed the button to the thirteenth floor and the door closed, leaving only them inside.

“By the way, did you pay your half of the electricity bill?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah, I did that yesterday while you were scouting out this place. We should be in the clear by now.” Bambam said.

“We haven’t been late with any bills lately, we’ve been doing pretty good.”

“After the fees we got? Of course we’d be on top of it. We could have bought an entire army of your stupid hats with that money.”

The elevator let out a pleasant ding as it came to a halt and the doors opened. They tensed for a second and glanced down the hall to see if anyone was there. It was empty. 

Jackson glanced at Bambam and then at the hallway to let the vampire know that he could go first. 

“I managed to hack the system so we don’t have to worry about the cameras. It’s stuck on a frame of the hallway empty.” Jackson said as he trailed cautiously behind the other.

“Nice touch.” Bambam paused outside the apartment of their soon to be victim. “This is it right?”

“Yeah. Hurry up and go. We don’t have much time.” He gave him a light push on the back.

***  
Jackson and Bambam hid in the shadows of the bathroom while Min Jun shuffled around his apartment. Their breaths were shallow and they didn’t even twitch. They couldn’t let him get the feeling at he wasn’t alone. He had to remain oblivious to their presence until the very last second, otherwise it was over. This was the hardest phase of their operations. Everything else was child’s play but this? One wrong move, one loud breath, and it was over for them.

Min Jun coughed and began to hum an off pitch song. Jackson scrunched his nose in disgust at his voice as it grew closer. The door to the bathroom where they hid opened and the pair tensed slightly as they waited for just the right moment to attack. As soon as Min Jun closed the door and started to look up from the ground, they sprang into action.

Jackson lunged forward with his gun and shot him in the chest, killing him before he could even utter a sound of surprise. Bambam caught Min Jun’s body before it hit the ground. He grabbed the dead man’s hair and angled him so that his neck was open for him to take. Before he let himself do anything, he glanced at Jackson. The older man nodded and leaned back on the counter covered in bottles of hair products and cologne. 

Bambam leaned down and inhaled his scent deeply before piercing his neck with his fangs. Blood ran down Min Jun’s neck in thing ribbons as he drank.

Jackson looked on with a morbid sense of fascination. Bambam’s eyes were partially closed and had a dark shine in them that almost could be mistaken for ecstasy. Blood dripped down his neck in ripens of deep red only to be licked up by the vampire’s tongue. A small moan of satisfaction startled Jackson and he knocked over some cologne. He quickly picked it up and shoved it in his pocket to distract himself from the strangely provocative display in front of him. When the vampire slowly pulled away and looked at Jackson with a hungry look on his face, he felt something unfamiliar stir inside him. 

It almost felt like longing.

***

The two sat in their apartment silently. Ever since the night of their mission, they avoided each other. Something had change that night between the two of them. It had been just like any of their other assignments but something about that one had caused a shift in their relationship that neither of them knew how to adjust to.

So they avoided it.

They never ate together. They never went to bed at the same time. They never stayed in the same room for longer than they had to. It was obvious that they couldn’t go on this way, but something held them back from fixing whatever had changed between them.

Bambam sat at the kitchen table, filling out some paperwork. Jackson sat on his bed in his room, antsy and fidgeting in discomfort. With a huff, he stood up an walked to his window and looked out it before sitting back down on his bed. Then he flopped down into his side and groaned into his pillow.

He hated not talking to Bambam. They got along so well and he missed the vampire’s cute voice when they talked to each other. He even missed his barbs about his snapbacks.

How could he fix this? He couldn’t just wait for Bambam to make the first move. Who knew when that would be? He wanted to do this now.

Jackson glanced around his room, trying to get an idea to help him talk to Bambam. He spotted something on the table pushed to the side of his room and grinned. Perfect.

On the other side of their apartment, Bambam pretended to do some paperwork. You’d think a vampire who doesn’t have an actual job wouldn’t have to do such boring work but noooo, Jackson never handled the bills or the taxes or any of the other legal mumbo jumbo every other self sufficient adult had to deal with so that naturally fell on Bambam. 

Even worst, Bambam couldn’t focus on it without his mind drifting away every few minutes to his roommate. 

Vampires had heightened senses in comparison to humans. They could smell someone’s scent and pinpoint their location from miles away. They could adjust very quickly to a dark space and see very clearly even in the darkest nights. They could hear everything happening within a mile. They even could sense someone’s emotion if they were strong enough. And normally those abilities we helpful to Bambam. If it wasn’t for his enhanced sences he wouldn’t be able to help Jackson track down his victims and he’d probably be living on the streets. 

But those abilities also made things very difficult for Bambam. He could smell were Jackson was almost constantly and it made him have an acute awareness for him. He could see Jackson cringe every time he shot another victim in a dark, isolated area. He could hear the low groans and soft pants from Jackson’s bedroom late at night when he thought Bambam was fast asleep. He could sense Jackson’s regret and homesickness whenever he looked at the picture of his mother in their entryway. 

It made him love more than Jackson’s handsome face and ideal physique. 

The night of their last mission, when they killed Min Jun, Bambam had leaned down to drink the blood of the fresh corpse. He could taste the fresh death in the blood and it made him shutter in disgust. The drinking of blood was something normally done between lovers. It was a part of their mating process. The venom on the vampire’s fangs made the partners fall into ecstasy together and made them extra sensitive to each others touch. When vampires don’t have mates, they drink from their family members and the venom only makes their familial bond improve since they share the same venom strand. But as Bambam drank from Min Jun’s body, he though about Jackson. He imagine kissing him until they were gasping for breath together and Jackson was groaning from the vampire’s touch, not his own. Bambam would stroke him slowly, just to tease him and drive him crazy. As Jackson got close to his release, squirming and whining underneath him, Bambam would lean over and kiss his neck before biting sharply. Jackson would shutter as he came while he drank, cum covering his happy trail as blood dripped slowly from where Bambam’s lips rested on his neck.

Bambam groaned and hit his head on the table, his face bright red. The night he had drank from a dead body while thinking of Jackson had opened Pandora’s box. Every night since then, he was plagued with dreams of the human underneath him, leaning into his touch and making the most excruciatingly sexy noises, that only left him alone when he woke up sweaty and breathless with his sticky cum coating the inside of his briefs. When day came and he had to face Jackson, he had no idea what to say. Guilt chewed the inside of his stomach whenever he looked at the older man.

So he avoided him.

Which made him feel even more guilty.

Bambam sighed and covered his face with his hand, as if trying to keep himself from seeing the explicit things in his mind. He took a deep cleansing breath through his nose to try to calm himself. But a familiar and seductive scent teased him and he quickly whipped his head up to pinpoint were it was coming from. 

It was the cologne that he had liked. It smelt like luxury and a musk similar to Jackson’s. It was heavenly.

And it seemed to be coming from Jackson room, too?

Bambam walked over to his room and opened the door without knocking. Jackson was sprawled across his bed with an upside down magazine in hand, pretending to be deeply absorbed in it’s contents. On the table across from him laid that bottle of cologne, half empty. He walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Jackson.

“What do you want?” Jackson finally spoke up after the other didn’t say anything for a while.

“That can’t be your bottle. I know you’ve never worn that cologne a day in your life before and half of that bottle is gone.”

“You’re right. It’s Jun Min’s.” He threw the magazine to the side and sat up to look at Bambam

“You stole from a dead man?”

“It’s not like he needed it anytime soon. Decomposition is his go-to scent now.” They both chuckle and for a moment, everything felt like normal again.

Until Bambam realized that they both sat on the same bed with their hands almost touching. A bed, which, he may or may not have had countless wet dreams about all the filthy things he’d love to do with Jackson. He practically jumped out of the bed and was stammering something about finishing the paperwork. Turning away from Jackson and toward the door, Bambam tried to escape from all the awkwardness he suddenly felt.

“Wait!” Jackson grabbed his wrist and Bambam turned back to him, slightly pink in the cheek and nervous everywhere else. “I-I want to ask you something.”

“W-What is it?” He let himself be pulled back to the bed so he was sitting even closer to Jackson than he was before. 

“I’ve always been curious about this but I didn’t know how to ask you but I’m really curious especially after out last job-” He rambled on and on until Bambam cut him off.

“Just spit it out, Jackson.”

“What does it feel like to be bitten by a vampire?”

Bambam froze and he eyes widened. Did he really just ask that? Shit shit shit this was going to get really awkward.

“Well I, uh, it’s kinda,” He stumbled over his words, his cheeks growing brighter the more intently Jackson stared at him. He sighed and decided to just say it straight. “It feels really good. Painful, but good. I’ve heard it be described as the kind of pleasure masochist feel.”

“O-Oh…” Jackson trailed off and turned away from the vampire so he couldn’t see his face. Bambam sat quietly for a moment to see if he had anything else to say. He started to get up after Jackson said nothing.

“What does…” He started to ask another question slowly. Bambam paused and looked back over at the human. “What does blood taste like?”

“It’s really good.” Bambam said with a sigh and leaned back on his hands will looking up at the ceiling. “Everyone’s is slightly different but all blood tastes good.” Then he wrinkled his nose and amended. “Well, as long as it’s from someone alive. Dead people’s blood is sour and disgusting.”

Jackson finally turned back to look at him. “But that’s all you’ve been drinking the whole time I’ve known you.”

Bambam shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like people line up to have me drink their blood. I can’t be picky. I have take what I can get.”

Jackson was quiet again. Bambam looked over at him before getting up and starting to make his way out of the room again. 

“What if,” Bambam stopped as he touched the doorknob and Jackson spoke up again. “You drank my blood instead?”

Bambam inhaled sharply and he whiled around to look at Jackson with wide eyes. Did, did he understand what he just asked? Jackson met his gaze bashfully but steadily.

“I don’t mind. Drink my blood, Bambam.”

The vampire let out a small shuttering breath as arousal shot through him. God, he would love to hear that again. 

“J-Jackson, it’s not like that.” He took a nervous step away and looked to the side. “I can’t just drink your blood.”

“Why not? You’ve drank the blood of dead strangers before.” Jackson sounded agitated and a little hurt. Why was he different from them? When Bambam didn’t say anything, he got up from the bed and slammed his hand against the wall behind the younger man and glared at him. “Why would you drink some fucking strangers blood and not mine?” 

“Biting is a little…” He shrieked away from him slightly, unwilling to meet his eyes.

“A little what?”

“Sexual…?”

The room seemed to freeze in that moment. All the awkwardness between them since their last job seemed to lay out between them, plain as the eye can see. Bambam’s breath sounded loud in his ears and his heart seemed to beat so loud and fast that Jackson had to be deaf to not hear it.

Bambam’s breath hitched slightly as Jackson leaned forward until his lips brushed up against his ear.

“Then what are you waiting for?” He whispered in a loud, gravely voice that made Bambam press his lips together to keep himself from moaning. 

Jackson pulled away slightly and looked at Bambam, months and months of longing finding their way to his eyes. The young vampire searched his face for a moment, trying to find any sign of discomfort or teasing, but was met only with desire.

And he felt his hesitation fall away. 

Bambam crushed his lips against Jackson’s. The human wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, so that their chests were against each other and they could feel each other’s hearts beating frantically. Bambam reached a hand up and knotted his hand in Jackson’s hair and tugged slightly, electing a moan from him. When they pulled away, they could feel each other’s warm breath on their lips as they panted. 

With a light shove, Bambam spun Jackson around and pinned him to the wall. The older male groaned as when his head his the wall but found he didn’t mind too much when a thin leg found it’s way in between his own. Bambam grind his leg against the other’s growing hard on and Jackson’s breath came over out in wavering pants. Aroused heat ran up and down him like an electric shock and his bit his lip to stifle the filthy noises spilling from his lips. Bambam ran kisses up his neck, making him shiver.

“Don’t…” Jackson moaned in frustration when Bambam started to pull away, and tried to hold him in place by closing his thighs and grinding down harder.

“Stop it. Let go of me.” The vampire shook him off, took one of his hands, and pulled him away from the wall. He lead him to the bed and shoved him down on it impatiently. 

Bambam situated himself over Jackson and with his legs spread apart so the vampire could be in between his leg. Jackson quickly took advantage of this and wrapped his leg around the others hips.

He rubbed their boners together and Bambam let out and small, surprised gasp that quickly turned into a moan. Bambam buried his face into Jackson’s neck and gasped as he trusted against his clothed dick.

“B-Bam… This is kinda getting…T-Tight… Shouldn’t we-” Jackson started to say between pants. 

“Yeah-ah!” Bambam moaned and interrupted himself when Jackson smacked his ass lightly.

They pulled away from each other and clumsily unbuttoned each other’s pants, the adenine pumping through their veins making the task difficult. Bambam was done first and he yanked the pants off Jackson impatiently. Precum had soaked through the red briefs Jackson was wearing and stained it slightly. Bambam lead over and mouthed against the bulge.

A strangled groan came from Jackson and his hand flew to the younger’s head. He nuzzled into his dick and licked it through the fabric, giving the other a little preview of what was to come. Bambam snuck a finger around the waistband of Jackson's underwear and yanked them down. When the cold air his his dripped cock, he shivered slightly and pulled Bambam back to him.

But the vampire shook off his hands and leaned into to kiss the human.

“Are you really sure you want to…?” He asked. He didn’t want to assume he wanted to go all the way. Maybe he just wanted to stop at blowjobs and go the rest of the way another time.

“Yeah.” Jackson tried to kiss him again but Bambam pulled away again. 

“Can I bite you?” 

“Of course!” Jackson proper himself up on one elbow and reached a hand out to hold Bambam’s cheek. The vampire leaned into his touch and closed his eyes slightly. “That’s the whole reason why we’re doing this in the first place.”

Bambam’s eyes widened slightly and he pulled away.

“What? That’s the only reason?” He felt kinda sick.

Jackson caught what he had implied and quickly shook his head. “No no! that’s not what I mean! I mean that’s why we started doing this now instead of another time. I mean I’ve been wanting this for a while actually.”

“Really?” Bambam relaxed and leaned back into Jackson’s hand. “How long is a while?”

“… Since we first met.” He seemed embarrassed to admit it.

“Really? Since then?”

“Well, you’re really cute and you have a nice butt.”

Bambam laughed and leaned down kissed him. Jackson was lost in the feeling of their lips against each other and trying to count how many little whines he could get out the the other. He was too lost to notice Bambam’s hand trailing down his abs and happy trail until he was tugging on his dick. Jackson gasped at his touch, breaking their kiss, and bucked into Bambam’s hand.

The vampire grinned mischievously and sped up the pace of his hand. Jackson let out garbled mess of moans and groans as months of sexual frustration was finally finding it’s release. No fantasy or wet dream of his could compare to the feeling of Bambam’s real hand running up and down his dick as he lied underneath him helplessly.

Bambam looked down at him with unmistakable affection and arousal in his eyes. Beneath him, Jackson was putty in his hands. He submitted to him completely, letting him do what ever he wanted to do with his body. The sight was driving him crazy with pent up lust.

“You like this don’t you?” Bambam mumbled into Jackson’s ear, his hot breath making the older male shiver beneath him. “You like being topped.”

Jackson said nothing but the load moan that came out him mouth told Bambam all he needed to know.

“You should see yourself, Jackson. You look beyond wrecked. It’s almost enough to make me cum just looking at you.” Bambam twisted his hand at the head of Jackson’s dick and he let out a broken gasp. “You don’t know how much of a turn on it is to know that I’m the one making you feel this good.”

“B-Bambam!” Jackson cried as he rutted mindlessly into his hand. He was losing his mind, Bambam’s hand around his dick felt so so good but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. “Please! Just fuck me already!”

Bambam took his hand off Jackson’s dick and placed it on his cheek as he pull his face to his and kissed him deeply. 

“Where’s your lube?” He asked when the broke apart.

“Nightstand.” Jackson said breathlessly. 

As Bambam reach over and started rummaging around in the drawer for the hidden lube, Jackson slowly jerked off the vampire. Once he found it, Bambam laid a quick kiss on his cheek and spread the gel on two of his fingers.

“Ready?” He asked his human.

Jackson nodded, looking up at him with jazzy eyes.

Bambam put one finger in Jackson’s hole. He moved it in and out slowly as he carefully watched the others reactions.

Jackson had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply. Every once in a while he’d let out a ragged breath and squirm slightly, seemly struggling to be patient. Bambam put in the second finger and began to scissor the human, stretching him out. His impatience seemed to be winning as Jackson began to grind his hips down onto his fingers. The vampire smiled slightly and leaned over Jackson’s hard, red cock. He gave it a quick, teasing swipe with his tongue and earned a whine.

“Look at you,” Bambam said. “I haven’t even put it in yet and you already look like you're about to cum.”

“B-Bambam,” Jackson moaned. “Please! Put it in already! I want you inside me!”

The vampire grabbed the bottle of lube and coat his dick with it. He positioned himself at Jackson’s entrance and pressed against it. He glanced at Jackson, giving him one last chance to change his mind. Jackson gave him a quick nod and balled up some of the sheets in his hands, bracing for what was to come. 

Slowly, Bambam finally pushed in his human. The heat surrounding his length felt so good it his knees were weak and he let out a soft gasp. Suddenly, all he wanted was to pound into Jackson, make him his, and make him cum until the only name he knew was Bambam’s.

But he waited.

The last thing wanted was to hurt him, so he waited until Jackson had adjusted to the feeling of his dick inside him.

Jackson’s breath as ragged and after a moment, he spread his legs wider. Bambam took that as a green light and pulled out slightly before jamming himself back in. 

“Ah! S-Shit!” Jackson cried, his back arching.

Bambam started off slowly, his thrusts long and deep but he could feel his willpower crumbling. Jackson felt so good around him. He panted heavily and leaned down to rest his head against his chest.

The human rose his his up to meet his thrusts and groaned every time Bambam slammed into him. 

“You look so pretty underneath me, Jackson.” 

When he heard his name on the vampires lips he let out a pathetic little mewl. Boy, was he whipped for him and his dirty talking. Where had he even learned how to do that??

“And you sound so much nicer when there isn’t a wall in between us.” Jackson gasped slightly in surprise and looked at Bambam. “I’m a vampire, remember, my hearing is better than yours.”

Jackson groaned in embarrassment and his cheek turned a very appealing shade of pink. Bambam grinned, thinking him cute and pressed another peck to his cheek. 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It made my dreams about you a lot more realistic.” He said teasingly.

Before Jackson could ask him what he meant, a particularly well aimed thrust hit his prostate and he let out a scream.

“Oh shit! Bambam! D-Do that again!” 

His head thrashed from side to side as Bambam began to pound his most sensitive spot. A stream of swear words and moans fell from Jackson’s mouth and he clawed at Bambam’s back, undoubtably leaving long scratches.

Bambam could feel his orgasm building up as his thrusts got faster and faster.

“J-Jackson, I’m c-close…” He groaned. 

“B-Bite me! Bite me now.” Jackson turned his head to the side and offered the wide, unmarked expanse of his neck to the vampire.

Without hesitation, Bambam swooped down and pierced into Jackson’s flesh with his fangs. The warm, sweet smelling blood began to drip into his mouth and he gave it a hard suck. Jackson gasped as pure ecstasy flowed through his veins and in the moment he was sure he had never been more aroused. With every suck from Bambam, he could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer.

“F-Fuck! B-Bam! I’m- Ah!” Without warning, Jackson came. Pleasure ran up and down his body in shivers and he screamed as Bambam’s sucks made it more intense. Thick white cum came in streams out his dick as Bambam kept trusting into him and he thrashed underneath him.

Bambam pulled out his fangs and gently kissed the wound he made on Jackson’s neck. This intoxicatingly sweet scent of his blood was so arousing and it only took a few more thrusts for him to come as well.

Bambam collapsed into Jackson’s sweaty chest, exhaustion catching up with him. They laid together for a moment. The only sound in the room was their panting as they tried to catch their breath. Jackson ran a lazy hand through Bambam’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

“Was my blood better than a corpse’s?” Jackson broke the silence.

Bambam gave him an incredulous look before bursting out laughing. “We just fucked and that the first thing you say?”

“It’s something I need to know!” He protested. 

Bambam smiled sweetly at him and leaned down to kiss his neck. 

“Yes, your blood does taste better than the corpse of a middle age man who drinks too much.”

“Good.” He smiled smugly.

“Jackson,” Bambam mumbled. “Why did you steal his cologne? Did what I say bother you that much?”

“No.”

“…But why’d you take it?”

Jackson shifted, wrapping an arm around Bambam and pulled him closer. He buried his face in his vampire’s chest. “Because I knew it turned you on and I was tried of jacking off without knowing what your lips felt like.”

“Jackson Wang!” Bambam smacked him but he just giggled.

He scowled at him for a moment before giving up with a sigh and going back to cuddling Jackson.

“Does this mean I’m dating a murderer now?” Bambam asked.

Jackson smiled broadly and shrugged. “Murder, relationship, same thing. You commit to both.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was the fic that i realized I was asexual halfway through writing so it has a special place in my heart. I also seriously love the ideas of vampires and assassins working together so I explored that a bit in this. I really want to explore it further but idk I have to think of a plot first. So enjoy this porn with a bit of plot in there


End file.
